


A Love That Sparks

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a song, Drinking, F/M, Fade to Black, Fade to black sex, Fairest of the Rare's Sing Me A Rare, Fairest of the Rare's Sing Me A Rare 2019, Romantic Soulmates, light humor, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: For Pansy sparks flew, literally; and it doesn't end for her there.





	A Love That Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing Me a Rare Volume 3.   
> Song Prompt - Ain’t No Other Man - Christina Aguilera  
> Soulmate!AU - Literal sparks fly when you’re near your soulmate, soothing for the two of you but static shock for others.

Pansy was leaning against the bar counter, a glass in her hand that was close to her lips. Her eyes swept over the dancers and party-goers in the nightclub, a feeling of disgust settling inside her. 

She only had herself to blame for stopping in the place, but taking it out on others was much better for her situation. There were another misfire and argument during the marketing pitch conference at the  _ Daily Prophet _ , and  _ she  _ got the brunt end of it because  _ they  _ didn’t want to use the idea she pitched  _ first _ . Where was the sense?

And if she went home, Pansy was certain her friend would be at her door immediately afterwards. She couldn’t deal with Daphne’s comforting methods–though insulting her boss after each scoop of ice cream had its temptations. There was also a lingering thought...a feeling...she had to try escaping. 

_ The image of him licking his lips at her...the sparks... _

Shaking her head out of her thoughts Pansy, sipped from her glass again. She was supposed to be letting go of her frustrations, ignoring the treacherous thoughts, and enjoying the inebriated version of herself; she just couldn’t make it happened. 

Then her eyes stopped on a man across the room. 

The white button-up shirt he wore accentuated the toned muscles he had, the first few open buttons paved the way for curious thoughts. His dark slacks were fitting nicely on his lower half; dark dress shoes and a watch on his wrist completed his semi-formal attire. 

His blond hair was swept back, showing off the defined facial features he possessed. Even in the distance and sea of people, Pansy could see the light in his blue eyes. 

Though that bit could result from the fact that she’d seen him only a few hours ago. _Oh, God..._

* * *

Walking into that elevator changed her life forever. Meeting those blue eyes for the first time sent jolts through her body; she didn’t expect those jolts to physically appear and cause the elevator lights to flicker.

He had leaned against the elevator rails calmly, his eyes trained on her as he licked his lips. Pansy could hear her heart thumping while standing on the opposite side of the blond. There was only one explanation. 

_ It couldn’t be _ .

And neither of them could tear their eyes away from the other. 

She swallowed hard, refusing to allow him to see her vulnerable state. That stuff was supposed to be all rubbish; myths and cliches spoken by lovestruck couples who believed in fated romances. Yet there she was, having seen literal sparks as her eyes connected with a perfect stranger. 

The ding from the elevator broke whatever connection formed in the small space, and Pansy took that opportunity to leave before things went further. Not that she knew what further even meant at that moment; she just had to get away from the blond whose eyes were trained on her like a thief eyeing the ultimate score. 

It was such a wonderful addition to her already horrid day.

* * *

 

“I wasn’t given the opportunity to properly introduce myself earlier,” came a deep voice, sending Pansy out of the trance she wasn’t aware she’d been in. 

She looked into those blue eyes staring at her, his height towering over her easily. Pansy recovered quickly by sipping from her glass. 

“Go on,” she said. She felt confident that she sounded as poised and nonchalant as she would if she were facing a new client. 

He held a hand out for her to take. “Thorfinn Rowle,” he replied. 

Pansy was tentative about taking his hand, but she didn’t back down from anything–ignore the fact that she backed out of that elevator. She took his hand not a moment later and felt a humming buzz comfortably through her body. The dark-haired woman tried pushing it away as she shook Thorfinn’s hand once and let go. 

“What brought you to the magazine?” she asked casually. Diverting the discussion to business would surely do the trick. 

The blond’s lip quirked. “I model. Signed to the  _ Daily Prophet _ this afternoon.” 

From what she’d seen already, his physique certainly had plenty to offer for her–the magazine.  _ Pull it together, Pansy! _

She nodded absentmindedly. “I see,” she commented. “Welcome to my hell.” 

Thorfinn chuckled deeply, gesturing towards the glass in her hand with his chin. “Is that what that’s for?” 

“Perhaps.” 

“It’s for something else I’m sure.” 

Pansy pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at Thorfinn. His expression presented amusement, his body language exuding cheekiness. He was beginning to resemble a prick. A handsome prick, but a prick nonetheless. 

“An ‘after work’ drink and nothing more,” she stated. The continuous buzz in her body wanted to argue otherwise. 

He glanced at the dance floor then back to Pansy. “Humor me with a dance,” Thorfinn said. “Just one. It won’t hurt.” 

Pansy knew it was a terrible idea; her body disagreed. It moved on autopilot with setting her glass on the counter and following Thorfinn to the dance floor. 

As they reached the crowd, a song with a quick tempo began to play. Pansy held her chin up as dancers and their partners moved around to accommodate to it; she’d have to show she was no amateur to this kind of thing. 

She took Thorfinn’s ready hand, pushing the feeling she felt away so she could concentrate on the music. Thankfully her pantsuit was flexible enough for her to move in. Thorfinn pulled her closer to him on the first beat, and their legs started to move in sync. 

Neither said a word, only moving to the rhythm of the music playing. In her mind, Pansy could see them in more professional dancing attire and showing their competitors that they weren’t the ones to be trifled with. The way their moves melded with one another, countering with precision, Pansy couldn’t help but think that there was more to this model that met the confident, cheeky eye. 

“Tell me why you rushed out the elevator,” Thorfinn said, pulling her away to draw her back in. 

Pansy swallowed, taking a deep breath when she was close enough to place her hand on his chest. “I’d had a rough day already. I was not about to stay in a confined space with someone who looked like they wanted to eat me.” 

Thorfinn snorted, his hand moving to her lower back. “Try again, pet. That’s not the whole truth.” 

“How would you know,” she shot back, pausing with the beat and staring at him with a frown. 

His hand trailed up her back, his fingers sending chills through her blouse. “I’m a smart man.” 

There was no need for this game; not when Pansy couldn’t deny the inevitable–trying was only making it worse. 

She spun around twice before stopping and facing him. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

“It would be if you answered my question.” 

“You’re telling me that you didn’t feel anything in that elevator?” 

“Sweetheart, I honestly thought it was a stomach issue.” 

_ That bastard. _ “And the literal sparks weren’t a clue for you?” 

“An electrical issue, pet.”

Pansy’s lip curled into a snarl as he dipped her, her leg slowly rising up with the move. “You’re insufferable.” 

She was pulled back up quickly into another spin her body followed naturally. Thorfinn lowered his hands to her hips and pulled her closer. 

“And you’re being dramatic,” he answered, a smirk on his face. “Of course I felt something, pet. There’s a place inside me that no longer feels empty. It was filled the moment you walked into that elevator.” 

He held her in place, his head leaning down so their lips were so close to touching. “I saw the sparks. I felt them. I’m feeling them now. Did you think I’d let you get away, Pansy?” 

She wasn’t sure if she’d finally succumbed to the alcohol in her system or if it was just her body reacting to him being so close to her, but the way he’d said her name made everything feel so right. Her lips moved before she realized it. 

“Better catch me before I slip through those fingers.” 

“With pleasure.”

* * *

 

She gasped when her back hit against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. Pansy’s head leaned back when his lips were pressed on her neck. 

Her fingers wove into his hair, enjoying the silky feel while the rest of her body hummed in approval from the bulge pressed against her thigh. His lips traveled from her neck to her collarbone. 

Shirts were ripped from persons; pants were unbuttoned and tossed aside. 

Pansy smiled breathlessly as she leaned into Thorfinn’s touches, her eyes closing when her sensitive areas were given attention. 

Her toes curled, and her moans echoed through the night. 

……

 

The shine from the sun woke Pansy from her slumber. She groaned and stretched, examining her surroundings. She found she wasn’t in her room, in her own bed. Pressing the burgundy sheet to her person to cover her up, Pansy further inspected the room. 

The sight of a half-naked blond eating fruit in the kitchenette caused the memories from the night before to flood Pansy’s mind. 

She’d had trysts and one night stands with a few coworkers and men from the bars before, but none of them compared to Thorfinn. His fingers were skillful and his tongue was sinful. Pansy brought her hand to her lips, smiling softly to herself. Maybe those cliche couples were onto something when it came to the whole soulmate thing. 

Was it fate’s impeccable timing that she met him on that elevator? 

“Reminiscing aren’t we?” Thorfinn said in the distance, a wicked grin on his face. 

Pansy’s automatic response was to snort and deny. “Hardly. I’m gathering my thoughts to plan my escape without the walk of shame.” 

He shook his head. “Nonsense. You’re fated for me, sweetheart. Add in the fact that we had sex last night then you know that you’ll never be rid of me.” He gestured towards the door. “Or face a walk of shame ever again.”  

Thorfinn popped a grape in his mouth, winking at her in the process. As he chewed on the fruit, Thorfinn left the kitchenette for the bathroom. Pansy’s eyes couldn’t help but rest on the way his towel hung dangerously low with every soft sway his hips made. 

The blond looked over his shoulder, his hand on the bathroom door. He gave her another wink along with a wicked grin and headed inside. He didn’t have to say anything; Pansy knew what he meant either way. 

He’d be waiting for her. 

Pansy bit her lip, her hands gripping the sheets around her body as she contemplated what she’d do. She had a job to do, and she couldn’t hold off on it because she wanted to ravish her soulmate into yesteryear or recover from a mild hangover. There were calls she had to make, meetings she needed to confirm, coworkers she had to contact…

The sound of the shower running reached her ears, and the most naughty thoughts filled Pansy’s mind. She could picture the water dripping down his muscled chest, his hair all wet and waiting to be touched, his lips on her skin…

Dropping the sheet around her body, Pansy swung her legs to the side of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Work could wait another hour. They’d have to understand that men like Thorfinn–her soulmate–didn’t get passed up when they offer things like he had. He lit a fire inside her that Pansy thought was extinguished some time ago. 

Call it sexual frustration, soulmate side effects, or some enchantment of sorts; Pansy didn’t plan on giving it up. No way in  _ hell _ .    
  



End file.
